Zomoruda
Zomoruda is one of the Spacetoon planets. It show programmes for girls such as My Little Pony G3, Strawberry Shortcake (2003), and Horseland. Programming Japanese anime *Mahōtsukai Sally (Zomoruda) *Princess Comet (Zomoruda) *Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Princess Tutu (Zomoruda) *Wedding Peach (Zomoruda) *Shugo Chara! (Zomoruda) *Candy Candy (Zomoruda) *Himitsu no Cocotama (Zomoruda) *Hirake! Cocotama (Zomoruda) *Onegai My Melody (Zomoruda) *Onegai My Melody ~KuruKuru Shuffle!~ (Zomoruda) *Onegai My Melody Sukkiri (Zomoruda) *Onegai My Melody Kirara (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Twinkle (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Sunshine (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Kira Deco! (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet Happiness (Zomoruda) *Lady Jewelpet (Zomoruda) *Jewelpet: Magical Change (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Yousei no Door (Zomoruda) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Maho no Kagami (Zomoruda) *Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoruda) *Lady Lady!! (Zomoruda) *Hello! Lady Lynn (Zomoruda) *Ranma 1/2 (Zomoruda) *Urusei Yatsura (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon R (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon S (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Zomoruda) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Zomoruda) *Yume no Crayon Oukoku (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi # (Zomoruda) *Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! (Zomoruda) *Ojamajo Doremi Na-I-Sho (Zomoruda) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (Zomoruda) *Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pure (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoruda) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoruda) *Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoruda) *Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoruda) *Fresh Pretty Cure! (Zomoruda) *HeartCatch PreCure! (Zomoruda) *Suite PreCure (Zomoruda) *Smile PreCure! (Zomoruda) *Doki Doki! PreCure (Zomoruda) *HappinessCharge PreCure! (Zomoruda) *Go! Princess PreCure (Zomoruda) *Maho Girls PreCure! (Zomoruda) *Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (Zomoruda) *Hugtto! PreCure (Zomoruda) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoruda) *Wakakusa no Charlotte (Zomoruda) *Hai! Step Jin (Zomoruda) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Zomoruda) Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network Studios cartoons *Josie and the Pussycats (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoruda) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoruda) *Chloe's Closet (Zomoruda) *Unikitty! (Zomoruda) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoruda) *Daisy and Ollie (Zomoruda) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoruda) Warner Bros. cartoons *DC Super Hero Girls (Zomoruda) Disney Cartoons *The Little Mermaid (Zomoruda) *Elena of Avalor (Zomoruda) *Fancy Nancy (Zomoruda) *The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoruda) *Tangled: The Series (Zomoruda) *Sofia the First (Zomoruda) *Vampirina (Zomoruda) *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (Zomoruda) *Star vs. the Forces Of Evil (Zomoruda) Nickelodeon cartoons *Regal Academy (Zomoruda) *Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoruda) *Shimmer and Shine (Zomoruda) *Little Charmers (Zomoruda) *Sunny Day (Zomoruda) *Lily's Driftwood Bay (Zomoruda) *Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Rangers (Zomoruda) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (Zomoruda) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Zomoruda) *As Told By Ginger (Zomoruda) *Dora The Explorer: Dora and Friends: Into the City (Zomoruda) YTV cartoons *Jane and the Dragon (Zomoruda) *6teen (Zomoruda) *Pearlie (Zomoruda) *Ruby Gloom (Zomoruda) *Sky Dancers (Zomoruda) *15/Love (Zomoruda) *The ZhuZhus (Zomoruda) Teletoon cartoons *Atomic Betty (Zomoruda) *Princess Sissi (Zomoruda) *Pippi Longstocking (Zomoruda) *Totally Spies! (Zomoruda) Family cartoons *Naturally, Sadie (Zomoruda) *Lego Friends (Zomoruda) *Luna Petunia (Zomoruda) *True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoruda) *Rainbow Ruby (Zomoruda) *Wissper (Zomoruda) *Degrassi: Next Class (Zomoruda) *Wingin' It (Zomoruda) Other shows *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (Zomoruda) *Horseland (Zomoruda) *Barbie: Dreamtopia (Zomoroda) *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (Zomoruda) *Ever After High (Zomoruda) *Bratz (Zomoruda) *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Zomoruda) *Monster High (Zomoruda) *Hello Kitty and Friends (Zomoruda) *The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends (Zomoruda) *Chamoy & Amiguis (Zomoruda) *Neonate Babies (Zomoruda) *DiGi-Babies (Zomoruda) *Z-Squad (Zomoruda) *Vary Peri (Zomoruda) *Sea Princesses (Zomoruda) *Secret Jouju (Zomoruda) *Hey Yo Yorang (Zomoruda) *Star Academy (Zomoruda) *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoruda) *Fifi and The Flowertots (Zomoruda) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoruda) *Little Princess School (Zomoruda) *Heidi (2015) (Zomoruda) *Polly Pocket (Zomoruda) *LoliRock (Zomoruda) *Miss Moon (Zomoruda) *Madeline (Zomoruda) *Shopkins (Zomoruda) *We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoruda) *Trollz (Zomoruda) *Petit Petit Muse (Zomoruda) *Flowering Heart (Zomoruda) *Zoobles! (Zomoruda) *Winx Club (Zomoruda) *PopPixie (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony G3 (Zomoruda) *My Little Pony G3.5 (Zomoruda) *Fulla Princess (Zomoruda) *Glimmies Adventure (Zomoruda) *Sophie Ruby (Zomoruda) Trivia * In 2013, it was led by a Saudi Arabian princess, pianist and fashion designer, Aisha. * Aisha's symbol is a pink ribbon with scissors * Her birthday is on September 4 Video Category:Planets